Lady and the Tramp: Alternate Ending
by Mr. Steal Yo Gurl
Summary: What happens if Angel leaves before Jim Dear sees her and so she isn't accepted into the family? Now join Angel and Scamp as they try to rekindle their relationship with one another. Will it work? Find out by reading!


**Hey Guys, **

**First time writing a story for this archive! Please show this story some love!**

It was a cold winter evening in the quaint little New England town. Everyone seemed to be inside with their families, sitting by the fire and enjoying the time they had together. Well, not everyone. There was one particular pup, who usually would beg for scraps from restaurants, digging through the trash bin. Her creamy and soft fur was now dirty and rough from digging into the din.

"Oh, how I hate the holidays", she sighed looking for something edible.

"Every restaurant closes during these days." she snorted, flicking a banana peel off her snout. Her mind seemed to wander back to better memories. Back to when she was really truly happy...

**_Flashback..._**

Angel was watching the scene unfold from behind a fence, out of view. Scamp ran up into his owner's hands, while his owner lovingly embraced the pup. They seemed really happy together. Then Angel saw four other dogs race out the door, greeting Tramp and Scamp lovingly. Angel was amazed. They had four dogs! All six of them looking nice and clean. Angel examined herself and looked how much of a mess she looked like. There was dirt on every inch of her. _No way any family would want a dirty pup like me. They would probably kick me out first chance they get, she thought to herself._ As Angel steamed off to the side, the family seemed to go inside, forgetting about her.

"D-did Scamp forget about me?" Angel whispered to herself slowly, remembering Scamp's promise for her to be apart of their family.

"No way! I bet if I sat here for a bit, Scamp will come back out to find me!", Angel said, hope resinating in her voice. _Please Scamp._ _Come back out._

Angel waited outside, hours passing by quickly. She waited so long, the little pup seemed to drift off to sleep. She dreamed of Scamp coming back out, motioning her to come inside the home. While she ran though, the house seemed to get farther and farther away. Finally the dog awoke to a blinding light. It was the house's porch light. Angel sunk down to the ground.

"I guess he never really cared about me..." Angel said, backing away from the house sadly. She then sent off down the road of snob hill. The more she thought about Scamp, the more she wanted to be with him. She started to think about going back and waiting a little longer at the house. Angel quickly shook that idea out of her head.

"Why should I care about him if he doesn't even care about me?" Angel thought aloud to herself angrily.

Angel tried her hardest, but she couldn't do it. She couldn't even stomach the idea of being angry with her tenderfoot. As she was at war with herself, her stomach grumbled. Angel sighed and retreated back down Snob Hill again, this time, not second guessing herself.

**_Back at the Dear's House..._**

As soon as the small gray pup came inside, he quickly remembered something. _Angel._ He then jerked his head getting ready to burst through the doggie, but to his surprise it was missing. He looked over at a proud Jim Dear, who was tapping his foot on the wooden floor. _He took out the doggie door! Scamp thought to himself._

"Where do you think you're going, Scamp?" Jim Dear said irritated.

"You just get home, and now you want to hop back out there and go on another adventure, hm?" Jim Dear said clearly getting angry. Lady was behind him, raising her eyebrow up in suspicion. Scamp sheepishly smiled and laid back down, staring at his paws.

"Good dog", Jim Dear said, walking away happily. Scamp was afraid Lady, his mother, was going to question him for turning around and wanting to leave, but to much of his relief, she did not. Lady understood her son needed rest after his long journey.

As soon as the coast is clear, Scamp climbed the sofa, up to a window that looked out at the front lawn. Angel was no where to be seen. Scamp began to whimper loudly and scratch at the window. _Angel, where are you?_

**_End of Flashback_  
><strong>

Ever since Angel went down that hill, she never looked back, and never went near snob hill again. As Angel's eyes began to water from her hard memories, she quickly pushed the memories to the back of her mind.

"Come on, Angel", she tried motivating herself.

"You don't need that stupid mutt", Angel said, starting to break down.

"Come on, Angel! Stop cry-", Angel then let it all out. She quickly trembled to the ground in tears.

"OHHH SCAMP! I NEED YOU! I NEED YOU IN MY LIFE! PLEASE!", Angel screamed in agony. The tears were now just flowing out like a waterfall. She knew now and then that she truthfully needed Scamp.

"Are you okay?" a masculine voice came from behind her. Angel quickly looked behind her, revealing a tall, attractive, and familiar gray mutt. He was looking down on her with his big brown eyes and his ears perked up in concern.

"S-scamp is that you?" Angel said looking at him in disbelief.

**End of chapter one! Yay! Reviews are definitely appreciated and would really make me happy.**

**-Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


End file.
